


Kinky Bastard

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Adventures in our New Digs [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to worship at the altar of Rodney but the scientist has other ideas - it's John's hair's fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> For not only insisting you read 'Woe' but also demanding an inspirational opinion as well :D  
> Does this count as me doing my homework?
> 
> I have no beta, errors may exist.

John had missed Rodney’s presence beside him during the nights he had been off world assisting in the rescue of Sergeant Stackhouse and his team. He makes up for it the moment he is back by dragging his scientist to their quarters and stripping them both before easing the other man down on their bed.

He spends time reacquainting himself with the inside of Rodney’s mouth before trailing kisses down his body, following the path his hands take as they smooth across the expanse of milky white skin he has come to love. He pays special attention to Rodney’s most sensitive areas; licking and nipping at the skin around his nipples, bellybutton and inner thighs, loving the broken words and gasps moans sighs he manages to extract from his usually verbose lover.

“Fuck,” Rodney moans as John laps at his inner thigh, his hair tickling along his erection teasingly. Wanting more than just the light brushes of John’s soft hair, he reaches down to hold his head in place; as he thrusts into John’s hair, the tip of his dick brushing along his skull causing Rodney to buck into him more.

John chuckles when he realises that Rodney is getting off on the feel of his hair and butts his head forward; putting pressure on the other man’s testes and nuzzles him. Rodney’s grip tightens as he groans, thrusting into the silky strands of John’s hair faster and rubbing the underside of his dick against his skull.

As John continues nuzzling at Rodney and pushing back when the other man thrusts against him, he cups Rodney’s ass and squeezes rhythmically until suddenly the scientist comes with a shout. Rodney’s body curls forward as he orgasms into John’s hair and down into his neck, flopping back boneless once done, eyes closed and chest heaving.

“So,” John grinned as he rested his chin on Rodney’s thigh, “have fun?”

Rodney aimed a swat in his general direction, causing John to laugh when he didn’t get close before his arm dropped to the bed. John crawled up his body and placed a kiss at the corner of Rodney’s smiling lips, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked playfully as he nudged Rodney with his own erection.

An eye cracked open slowly to look at him before gazing down his body, “What d’you want?” Rodney mumbled as he placed a hand on John’s hip and caressed him with a thumb.

John smiled down at him before capturing his lips in a soft kiss before speaking against his lips, “Roll over for me?”

Rodney’s eyes popped open and he leaned up to peck John on his lips quickly and then rolled over onto his front, peering over his shoulder at him. John maintained eye contact as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder and reached for the lube on the bedside table, Rodney grinned at him as he wiggled his ass in the air. John chuckled at the other man’s playfulness as he coated his erection liberally before laying himself over Rodney, wrapping himself in the welcoming warmth between his butt cheeks.

“Bastard,” Rodney huffed as he realised what John was doing, “thought you wanted to fuck me.”

“You started it kinky bastard,” John murmured as he nosed at Rodney’s ear as he thrust lazily. “Love these cheeks,” he continued as he squeezed said butt cheeks, “specially when you wear a thigh holster.” John licked the lobe of his ear as he thrust harder, “Damn thing emphasises their roundness, just wanna grab hold of ‘em and squeeze,” he moaned as Rodney pushed back against him.

John didn’t last long, mumbling about pert butts in BDUs being distracting as he thrust into the tightness created by him holding Rodney’s cheeks together, his orgasm ripping through him as he comes across Rodney’s lower back all the while moaning the other man’s name. 

They curl up afterwards to sleep together for the first time in five nights, not caring about the mess as John rests his head on Rodney’s chest and the scientist wraps his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out the way I wanted, I just . . . can't :(
> 
> Leave me comments to cheer me up? Or help me improve my sex writing?


End file.
